


Student Loans Are a Scam

by CrazyCosplays11, ThisWasBetterInMyHead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Creativity | Roman Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Morality | Patton Sanders, Crossdressing, Dancer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Makeup Artist Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Sculptor Sleep| Remy Sanders, Singer Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Singer Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCosplays11/pseuds/CrazyCosplays11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasBetterInMyHead/pseuds/ThisWasBetterInMyHead
Summary: Virgil has been accepted to the best art and engineering college in the western hemisphere as a dance major. His major, however, is something that he will take with him to his grave. While on campus, he meets a few new friends and reconnects with some old ones. College grows to be more hectic than he expected, but he’s not complaining.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Student Loans Are a Scam

Virgil stands staring at the campus in front of him, fear gripping his chest. Ahead of him stood the best art and engineering college on this side of the world, the one that he had dreamt of attending since he was six. The one that he would be attending, along with his cousin and his cousin’s best friend.  


Virgil clutches his bag tighter to his body as he trudged towards the dorms. He unnecessarily pulls up the campus map on his phone and uses it to find the right hallway. Standing outside of the door to his room, he mutters a quiet prayer that his roommate will at least be bearable. Upon opening the door, he finds that it was in vain. The first thing he notices is the line drawn across the floor dividing the room nearly in half, with his roommate unpacking on the larger side. The other man has dark red hair that compliments his tan skin, his slightly built frame hunched over his suitcase on a desk, emptying the bag’s contents onto its surface. Gripping his duffel bag strap harder, Virgil stepped into the room, only for the stranger to snap his head up at him. His green eyes glared into Virgil’s own nearly black eyes, a sense of authority already bleeding through.  


He pointed to the empty side of the room. “Your side,” then the side he was on, “My side.”  


Virgil nodded, breaking eye contact as he moved to his side of the room. The stranger seemed satisfied, going back to his own bag. Virgil got right to work, his corkboard making its way to the wall above his desk first. He smiled at the faces of his friends and family, and they smiled back at him. He quickly moved his folded clothes into the shelf under the desk and threw the empty bag onto his bunk. His extra shoes made their way under the desk as the rest of his supplies littered the top of it.  


Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his roommate was still unpacking, paying no attention to his surroundings. Shrugging, Virgil pulled his headphones from around his neck onto one ear, letting the other man know he was leaving. All he got in response was a grunt, but he didn’t mind. Virgil pulled the other side of the headphones on and connected them to his phone before texting his cousin that he was on his way to the other’s dorm. Said cousin texted back a simple “ _alright_ ”, letting him know in his own way that his company was welcome. Had the rooming arrangements been any different, Virgil would have shown up at his cousin’s room regardless, possibly even unannounced, like he had when they were kids. However, his cousin was lucky enough to be placed in a room with his boyfriend, and he would rather not walk into something he didn’t want to see.  


Reaching the door, he knocks, hearing a quiet click and an “It’s open!” from the other side. As he opens the door, a flash of light blue and gold almost sends him back into the hallway.  


“Hey Patton,” he grunts. As Patton mutters his greetings, a snort sounds from further in the room and Virgil rolls his eyes. He hugs Patton back, reveling in the fact that he’s slightly taller than the other at the moment, as he has heeled boots and Patton was in socks. Behind him on the floor, a nest of pillows surrounded his black haired cousin, who was still snickering at his predicament, with his hand in one of the bowls in front of him. He smirks back at him. “Hey Logan.”  


The other man calms down and smiles back at him, nodding. Patton moved from Virgil’s side to return to Logan’s. The two made room for Virgil, who moved to Logan’s other side. Logan pulls a rubber band from the area in front of him, stretches it, takes aim, and shoots the light switch. The room falls into darkness except for the fairy lights strung around the beds. The other two clap, to which he playfully bows. He then sets his phone against the middle bowl, projecting the movie that they had started before Virgil’s arrival. Virgil smiles as "A New Hope" starts again. They’ll talk after the movie.


End file.
